Lens and the Master of Americana
by brodie-wan
Summary: This is my drabble/vignette thread featuring my OC Lens Eli. What's the catch? I'll be posting fics inspired by this years Norman Rockwell calendar. This week is 'Cramming'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: It's been a long time since I've written Star Wars, much less my OC Lens Eli. I had a spark of inspiration recently looking at my 2012 Norman Rockwell calendar. I've decided to write an EU drabble or vignette based on all twelve painting included in this year's calendar. I also plan to do them in order, which has already proven challenging. Without further ado, here are Lens Eli and Ben Skywalker in...**

"Movie Starlet and Reporters"

photos/nostri-imago/5223921819/

Lens Eli had never seen holo star Kyllo Aloyan in person. He may never have had the opportunity if his friend Ben Skywalker hadn't invited him on this rare public relations appearance by his father. The Jedi Grandmaster had chosen to attend the premier of the film _The Empire's Upper Hand_ in order to lend his support to its success. Though the title was awful, the production was one of the best ever filmed of young Luke Skywalker's exploits against the Empire. Given its attention to historical detail, terrific action, and astral special effects, the film was bound to give the Jedi a boost in the eyes of the galactic masses.

None of this was news to Lens who was an avid fan of the actress portraying Princess Leia. Though a natural blonde, Kyllo had dyed her hair for the role and, when in costume, gave striking resemblance to actual Princess of Alderaan.

Now, the actress was only meters away from him as holo reporters surrounded her, peppering her with questions.

"Miss Aloyan!" exclaimed one reporter. "Has Princess Leia commented on your performance?"

Another one shoved a microphone in her face asking: "What kind of training regimen were you on to prepare for the role?"

A third, close enough where shouting was unnecessary, said: "What is your favorite scene from the film?"

Kyllo, who seemed oblivious to the barrage of questions, was staring into the crowd. As her gaze swept the crowd, which was cordoned off from the red carpet, Lens was sure her eyes met his. To make matters worse, she began walking his way. It was only a few meters. His hands started to sweat. His tongue seemed to swell in size. He could feel the wave of heat rising from his neck and topping off at the crown of his head. She was so close. A broad, radiant smile emerged in slow motion as Lens could feel his eyes widen in awe as reach out her hand.

Suddenly, he felt a push from his left and was nearly knocked off balance as Kyllo passed by to take the hand of none other than Luke Skywalker. Regaining his composure, Lens looked to Ben who was standing next to his father, and glared daggers. Ben flashed his eyes and motioned Lens to come to his side if he truly wanted to meet Kyllo Aloyan.

"Smooth, Lens," Ben whispered. "Real smooth."

"Stow it, Ben," Lens replied through a flimsy smile. "She's my weakness."

"Weak in the knees is more like it," Ben retorted in near silence. "I'm surprised you kept your feet."

"I know where my boot is likely be, next opportunity, if you ruin this chance."

"Uh-huh."

As though it were down a long corridor in the bowels of the Jedi Temple, Lens heard Kyllo say: "Nice to meet you, Ben. I hope you enjoy the film. I'm sure you are already aware, but your father is real hero."

Lens turned only slightly to see her shake Ben's hand. The younger Skywalker smiled graciously and assured her he would enjoy the film. His father was also a good judge of what was entertaining.

Kyllo laughed at that and was, suddenly, in front of Lens.

"And who is this nice looking young man?" Kyllo said, turning to Luke for and introduction. The truth was Aloyan was only three years older than Ben and four years older than Lens.

The heat, formerly in his neck, was gone, replaced with a cold sweat. His knees locked and his breath came in short spasmodic spurts. "…Lens Eli."

Lens saw her tilt her head as she regarded him with concern. "Is he ok, Luke?" Aloyan asked.

Lens felt Ben's arm come around his shoulder and the Force holding him vertical. "He hasn't been feeling well all day, Miss Aloyan, but he didn't want to miss this opportunity to meet you," Ben added hastily.

"Hi," was all the star struck, love sick apprentice could manage. He raised a hand to wave in a tragically comic gesture.

"Nice to meet you as well, Lens," Kyllo said, politely, as she turned to make her way back to pack of reporters.

It was her turn to gracious.

_Moments later…_

Lens was sitting on a duracrete bench just off the red carpet, with his head in his hands.

"Kill me now, Ben," mumbled Lens. "Take your lightsaber and take my head. You'll be doing me a favor."

"As much as I'd like to my Dad says no. He mentioned something about the pain of humiliation and what doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

Lens looked up, stricken. "You mean he doesn't want to kill me either?"

"Apparently not," Ben said, mock disappointment curling on his lips. "It would have been nice to see him dressing down someone other than me for a change."

"The day isn't over yet," Lens said, sitting up straight with a new look of determination.

"I know that look," Ben warned. "It's bad enough you making of fool of yourself without even trying, but I promise you, Lens, if you make this worse by putting your mind to it, I _will_ take your head."

Lens grinned mischievously. "I do believe you would, My Friend. Think nothing of it."


	2. Chapter 2

'Grandpa's Little Ballerina'

wiki/painting_243718/Norman-Rockwell/Grandpa's-Little-Ballerina%0A

Kam Solusar was not old by most standards, but he was getting on in years and was not as active as he used to be. This surprised him as he had never left the Jedi Academy after transferring the mantle of responsibility to his adoptive son, Lens, and his wife Kayla. He was surrounded by children every day, some of which added to his consternation and others who made his very soul sing.

One such inspirational child was his granddaughter, Cypress Eli. The little girl loved how her 'Jappa' would tell her stories. Most of his stories were only slightly exaggerated versions of her father's exploits as an initiate. She would laugh and squeal at the antics of the young Jedi who could never stay out of trouble. Lens had tried to discourage him from telling such stories stating that it would only _en_courage her to attempt similar acts.

Kam's response had been an immensely satisfied, "Good."

When the little one was ready for another tale, their ritual dance would begin. To others witnessing the interaction, it was simply a little girl shyly approaching her Jappa for a sweet treat. But for Kam and Cypress, it was love in action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cramming **

Cramming-Art-Poster-Norman-Rockwell/dp/B000PXOFEY

It was a fact well known among Jedi initiates that Master Streen's _Survey of the History of Coruscant_ was the most difficult class in the Academy. Some said it was hard because it was mind numbingly boring. Others, that there was too much information to possibly retain for exam. Still others said that the oldest Jedi Master in the Order had an axe to grind with the younger generation in general. Such rumors persisted because the grizzled 'Old Streen' never addressed them.

"I don't think he likes kids," said Lens, from the bottom bunk, leaning against the wall. "He's not very approachable and can be gruff in his responses…when he decides to do more than grunt."

"Maybe, he doesn't like you, Lens," said Jysella Horn, sitting next to Ben on the floor of the dormitory room. She smiled with sickly sweet sarcasm, which was the cornerstone of her relationship with Ben's best friend.

"I don't see how that's possible," the blonde initiate said, beaming with pride. "I'm the only one who tries to make the class interesting.

Ben frowned, continuing to stare at the data pad resting in his lap. "Even _your_ best effort isn't enough to make centuries of senatorial gridlock appealing."

"There were wars," Lens tried. "There has to be something in interest in centuries of intelligent beings killing each other."

"They couldn't have been that intelligent if they were slaughtering each other year after year," Jysella added pointedly.

Lens decided not to take the bait which was against his ardent desire to engage Jysella in argument. "So what do we do about the exam?"

"Study," Ben said dully.

Lens tossed his datapad on to the bed and scooted to the edge. With his elbows on his legs and his face cupped in his hands, he said: "You mean stare at the same blocks of agonizing text until our eyes glaze over and we start drooling from lack of brain stimulation. I can't take it anymore!"

"Arguing with Jys, again, are you?" said the melodic voice of his girlfriend Kayla. She leaned against the door frame as if appearing out of thin air.

He smiled at the sight of her, but frowned in his response. "Not exactly. But studying for Old Streen's exam seems just as pointless."

"Only because you are destined to fail in both exercises," Jysella retorted.

Lens ignored her and stood, clapping his hands loudly. "Café break! Who's with me?"

"Might as well," Ben replied. "This is getting us nowhere."

The four Jedi initiates filed out of the room looking forward to prospect of caf or whatever snack awaited them in the commissary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Girls Looking At Movie Stars Photo**

It was after lights out in the girls section of the initiates wing of the Jedi Temple. Roommates Kayla Bix and Jysella Horn are having trouble getting to sleep.

"Do you ever think what would happen if you and Ben broke up?" asked Kayla, seriously.

Jysella huffed in the darkness, responding: "No, why would I think about that?"

"I don't know," Kayla replied, uncertainly. "I guess because I sometimes wonder what would happen if I didn't have Lens."

"There's a difference, you know," Jysella said, to turning to face the other girl in the bed opposite her. "Breaking up with him is something I've never considered. But, yeah, I worry about him being hurt, or Force forbid, killed. I don't dwell on it, but I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind."

"You're right, of course," Kayla replied. "About the difference. I guess my original question is something bouncing around in my head. I love Lens, but he makes me so mad sometimes.

Kayla finally turned on her side and looked at Jysella. "Know what I mean?"

"Boyfriends do that," Jysella answered, knowingly. "It's the 'boy' part of them. But, with Lens, I can see how it would be an uphill battle."

"I wonder if the two of you will ever get along," Kayla said, not fully expecting an answer.

"We get along just fine as long as long as he doesn't get in my way."

Kayla fell silent. After a moment, she reached over to the bedside table and activated a holo of Lens. He was smiling in his dashing, corny, confident way.

Her reverie was broken by Jysella's matter of fact tone. "No mooning over boys in this room; especially, boys who've been behaving badly."

"I know," Kayla sighed. "But I don't want to stay mad at him."

Jysella swung her legs around, placing her feet on the floor. Activating the lamp, which drowned out Lens holo, she said: "We have to get out here. I can't have my strong, independent roomy reduced to sappy platitudes and longing stares at blue light. I know you, Kayla. This isn't you. I know you love Lens, despite the benefit of my wisdom, but this...

Jysella gestured toward her friend.

"Has got to stop."

Kayla frowned. "I see that crazed look in your eyes. It never ends well.

The dark haired initiate furrowed her eyebrows and was momentarily frozen in time.

"What?" Kayla asked noticing her friend's paralysis.

Jysella shook her head as if to cast off an unwelcome thought. "Ben says that to Lens."

Kayla smiled; her mood lightened by her friend's discomfort.

"Perhaps the two of you have more in common that you think?" Kayla said.

"I'll try not to," Jysella retorted.

"What?"

"Think about it."


End file.
